Forum:Classic Wars Nominations
This competition will feature robots from the first four UK wars. Razer, Chaos 2 and Hypnodisc are banned to keep this competition interesting. All others are eligible. The most popular robots will be selected to compete. I'm indifferent as to how many bots we have in this competition, so we'll see after the nominations, unless anyone has any strong thoughts for a certain number. I'm going to wait and see what others put before deciding on my nominations. Matt Talk to me 16:09, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Selections Forty-two machines received one or more vote. Roadblock is binned as Beast of Bodmin received more votes, and is replaced by Bigger Brother, selected at random from robots who received one vote. The format will be five heats of eight, with one heat finalist selected as a wildcard for the final. First heat up tomorrow morning EDIT: 7 machines will be selected from the pool who received one vote. Format is now six heats of eight, as per Toast's suggestion Matt Talk to me 17:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) *Six votes: Diotoir *Five votes: Behemoth, Killerhurtz *Four votes: Berserk 2 (Series 4), Mortis, Steg 2, Cassius 2, Onslaught, Beast of Bodmin *Three votes: Tiberius, Stinger, Pitbull, The Big Cheese *Two votes: Ming 2, Gemini, V-Max, Vercingetorix, Firestorm 2, Dominator 2, Roadblock, Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, Trident, Plunderbird 4, Killertron, Wild Thing, Spawn of Scutter, Suicidal Tendencies, Spikasaurus, Cerberus, Panzer, Centurion, Evil Weevil 2, Mousetrap, Griffon, 101, Atomic, Eric, King B3, Mace 2, Napalm, Bigger Brother, Ultor *One vote: Aggrobot 2, Backstabber, Attila the Drum, ORAC's Revenge, General Carnage, Thermidor 2, Warhog :I'm a little disappointed that we can't have a sixth heat consisting of randomly selected robots with one vote, but there's still a decent selection here. Why must nobody pick Hammerhead and Scar :'( [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, that's a better idea. Selections changed appropriately. Matt Talk to me 10:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Shame, it's been a while since we went down the wildcard route, but at least we got a few last minute entries. CrashBash (talk) 14:15, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at who's left, and who's through, if the draw goes their way, Attila The Drum could win this war! Jimlaad43(talk) 14:49, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::ORAC's Revenge, General Carnage, Griffon, Vercingetorix, Dominator 2, Killertron, The Big Cheese and Onslaught are the only robots left. Personally, I can see Dominator 2 winning the heat. Whether Dominator 2 or another robot that pulls out a upset wins the heat, they will join Thermidor 2, Atilla the Drum, Stinger, Spawn of Scutter and Firestorm 2 in the final. I can then see Firestorm 2 or Dominator 2 winning the competition. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:07, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::These are my thoughts on the final. I'm guessing that the first fight will be Thermidor 2, Stinger and Firestorm 2, with Atilla the Drum, Spawn of Scutter and Dominator 2. I'm guessing Firestorm and Thermidor 2 will work together to take out Stinger and Dominator 2 and Spawn of Scutter will team up and take out Atilla the Drum. The play-off might be Thermidor 2 and Spawn of Scutter which Spawn of Scutter will probably win because it would slide under the claws and lift the lobster up with the spike. Final will probably Firestorm 2 and Dominator 2 which would be won by Dominator 2 on damage again. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:04, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Nominations Jimlaad43 Ban Pussycat from Series 4 too please. I think every robot that won a heat deserves a place, in their most modern format. My other nominations would be #Ming 2 #Disc-O-Inferno #Gemini #Warhog #Tiberius #The Steel Avenger #Diotoir #V-Max #Berserk 2 (Series 4, it never seems to get a go in S4 trim) #Vercingetorix (S4) #Pussycat (Series 3) #Facet #Talos #Robochicken #Wheelosaurus #Killerhurtz #Bigger Brother #Little Fly #Sir Chromalot #Ultor :Hate to say this, but the selections have been made. CrashBash (talk) 20:01, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::More was added to the page by Matt than I thought had been. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::It's alright, I've counted your extra votes, I'll change the selections as per Toast's suggestion. Matt Talk to me 10:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Madlooney6 Mixed lot here. #Firestorm 2 #Dominator 2 #Roadblock #Cassius 2 #Mortis #Steg 2 #Diotoir #Behemoth #Berserk 2 (series 3 version not 4, the series 4 was inferior) #Panic Attack #Wheely Big Cheese #Splinter #Arnold Arnold Terminator #Robopig #Bulldog Breed #Bigger Brother #Mace 2 #Trident #Victor 2 #Onslaught Sam (BAZINGA) 19:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) CrashBash I'm not sure how many you want, but I'll nominate 20. To make it varied, I'll divide it so there's an equal number between the four series debuts (teams, not robots). All robots in their most up-to-date-as-of-Series-4 form unless otherwise stated. #Roadblock #Mortis #Cassius 2 #Plunderbird 4 #Killertron #Behemoth #Wild Thing #King B3 #Vercingetorix #Killerhurtz #Stinger #Pitbull #Steg 2 #Spawn of Scutter #Suicidal Tendencies #Dominator 2 #Attila the Drum #Spikasaurus #V-Max #Tiberius CrashBash (talk) 19:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) CombatWombat555 Same as the others, S4 unless otherwise stated please. #Eric #Diotoir #Agent Orange #Mortis #The Big Cheese #Arnold, Arnold Terminegger #Beast of Bodmin #Onslaught #Behemoth #Thermidor 2 #Killerhurtz #Cerberus #Suicidal Tendencies #Cassius 2 #Chaos #Firestorm 2 #101 #Gemini #Berserk 2 (not really concerned which version, whatever's most popular) #Panzer Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ToastUltimatum I'm also going with 20, because I made my selections a long time ago, and if I need to take some away, I can do that later. *'Atomic' - The Series 7 version may be bannable, but I think this will have some very interesting fights. *'Blade' - One of my earlier-series favourites, and also one of the weaker semi-finalists. *'Demolition Demon' - A very basic robot that was still arguably deserving of a heat victory. To confirm, I am voting for the original machine. *'Hammerhead' - I find this to be an underrated robot, that hammer went straight through the floor, and could put a hole in the primitive armour of these robots. *'Hefty' - Hefty had a lot of speed and money behind it, could it pull off a surprise? *'Inquisitor' - Earned its victory basically by a fluke, so can it win on its own merits. Again, I want to use the original version. *'General Carnage' - EAST YORKSHI-- General Carnage's weapon was in a precarious place, and yet it still proved effective in its battles. Given the right opponents, General Carnage could do OK. *'Napalm' - A question I often wonder is "how good was Napalm for its time?" Here's a chance to find out. *'Panzer' - All about brute force, I'd like to see more of this one. As would snowdog140. *'Prizephita Mk 2' - We know how good the Series 5 version was, but I'm quite interested to see what we think of the Series 4 version. *'Scar' - I own part of it. Enough said. *'Schumey' - Very fast, but can speed alone get it through a battle? Original Schumey please. *'Thing II' - One of the best machines to ever enter the wars without a weapon. *'Tiberius' - Redundant vote as it already has enough to get in, but Tiberius has a real fighting chance in this tournament. *'Wedgehog' - I needed something from Series 1, and this has an aggressive weapon, at the very least. I'd also like to say that while I'm not voting for Berserk 2, I wold also prefer to use the Series 4 version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Datovidny Admittedly, I've nominated a load of robots that I'd be routing for. #Stinger #Pitbull #Sumpthing #Behemoth #Aggrobot 2 #Six Pac #The Big Cheese/Wheely Big Cheese (whichever people want more) #Anorakophobia #Gravedigger #ORAC's Revenge #Ally Gator #Centurion #Evil Weevil 2 #Rattus Rattus #Steg-O-Saw-Us #Cerberus #Mousetrap #Plunderbird 4 #Onslaught #Beast of Bodmin/Roadblock (Honestly, I'm not fussed which one we choose) Datovidny (talk) 08:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RA2 Hmm, now this is interesting. #Bezerk (Preferably S4, the extra chassis reinforcement is a worthwhile trade for superficial armour damage.) #Pitbull #Scarab S3 #Trident #Centurion #Evil Weevil #Wild Thing #Killerhurtz #Ming 2 #Dominator 2 #Killertron #Griffon #Steg 2 #Depoppesaurus Rex #Diotoir (please please please don't make them fight in round 1) I might think of more but this'll do for now. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) BizarroKing If it's not too late, here's my nominations, mostly based on popularity and wanting to see them in this tourney. #Mortis (preferably 4th Wars version) #T.R.A.C.I.E #Plunderbird 2 (the best of the bunch of course IMO) #Wild Willy #Diotoir #Stinger #Mousetrap #Spawn of Scutter #Beast of Bodmin #Aggrobot 1 #Velocirippa (it probably could do well against some of the older bots lol) #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Bodyhammer #Behemoth #Griffon #Spikasaurus #Killerhurtz #Killertron (4th Wars) #All Torque (can we use the version from the 1st World Championship?) #Steg 2 --BizarroKing (talk) 23:17, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Obi-Have Finally got round to making my list: #Eric #Diotoir #Cassius 2 #G.B.H. #Mace 2 #Backstabber #Milly-Ann Bug #Ultor #The Big Cheese #Napalm #Onslaught #Beast of Bodmin #King B3 #Atomic #101 #Tornado